Something Stupid
by DianaJanePotter
Summary: Lo estaba consiguiendo. Era extraño hasta para él. Pero tuvo que fastidiarlo todo con un par de palabras.
1. Chapter 1

_**SOMETHING STUPID**_

―¡Vamos, Lily! Hazlo por mí, al menos. Tienes que darles una oportunidad.

―Remus, no digo que no quiera ir contigo a dar un pequeño paseo. Pero no pienso ir con Potter y Black. Peter, sinceramente, me da igual. No da tanto por saco como los otros dos.

Ambos prefectos se encontraban discutiendo este tema mientras se dirigían hacia la clase de Runas Antiguas. El invierno se notaba sobre Hogwarts. El frío hacía fuerte acto de presencia y se calaba en los estudiantes hasta los huesos. Y era bastante incómodo, ya que mover la pluma parar escribir era todo un acto de valentía. Lily estaba empezando a perder los nervios con la insistencia de Remus. Según ella, se estaba empezando a parecer a Potter. Y no podía perder la cordura de Remus.

―Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña, Lily. Déjame demostrarte que no somos tan estúpidos como crees.

―Tú no eres estúpido, Remus...

―Pues dejándome a mí a parte ―dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que la pelirroja tenía razón.

Sus amigos eran estúpidos y se comportaban como niños pequeños. Pero era esa la razón por la que se hacían querer.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta de la clase de Runas Antiguas. Antes de que Lily agarrase el pomo, Remus la cogió del brazo. Ella le miró, interrogante, pensando qué le iría a decir.

―Lily Evans, hagamos un trato: tú vienes una tarde con los Merodeadores y, si lo haces, James dejará de acosarte y de perseguirte por los pasillos como un perro que persigue a una perra en celo en... digamos... tres semanas. Pero eso ocurrirá si no te lo pasas bien. ¿Trato? ―dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

Lily lo meditó seriamente aún frente a la puerta. Por suerte, habían salido con tiempo. Si iba con los Merodeadores, no sabía lo que podía pasar. Podía pasárselo como en su vida o estar amargada dándose cabezazos contra la pared y preguntándose si podían ser más neandertales. Pero Remus había aguantado mucho. Si él lo hacía, ella también podría. Seguramente no le había dicho que Potter también dejaría de acosarla si se lo pasaba bien porque, para entonces, se supone que se llevarían bien. Si se lo pasaba mal, Potter la dejaría en paz veintiún días. Y estaría lo suficientemente deprimido para no volver a acosarla lo que quedaba de cursar en Hogwarts.

Pensándolo detenidamente, no era tan mala idea.

―De acuerdo, Remus, has ganado esta batalla ―dijo Lily agarrando su mano y moviéndola de arriba a abajo, sellando el trato.

Remus sonrió satisfecho. Seguramente, no volvería a escuchar a James llorar todas las noches como una niña que ha perdido su peluche favorito, a Sirius tirándole su almohada y volviéndola a coger y a Peter roncando como si, de un momento a otro, fuese a absorber la habitación con ellos dentro.

O eso creía él.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una historia nueva. Sí, queridos lectores de FanFiction: he conseguido pasar del OneShoot. Aunque esta historia tendrá 3 capítulos nada más y tampoco es para saltar de alegría, pero por algo se empieza. Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo ^O^ Tal vez actualice de semana en semana, no sé. O antes, depende de los reviews que tenga.

Diana J. Potter


	2. Chapter 2

―¿Seguro de que esta será la oportunidad de mi vida?

―Sí, James.

―Me mandará a la mierda. Como siempre.

―Sí, James.

―¿Y si lo echo todo a perder? Me odiará por el resto de mi desdichada vida.

―Sí, James.

―¿Me estás escuchando, Sirius?

―Sí, James.

El nombrado se levantó de su cama con almohada en mano y fue hacia la de Sirius, que estaba con el rostro contra la almohada. Levantó la almohada en el aire como si fuera una espada y le dio a Sirius con fuerza, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo.

―Gracias por tu consideración, Sirius. Yo también te quiero ―dijo James poniéndose la almohada bajo el brazo mientras se quitaba una lágrima imaginaria.

―Tío. Eso ha sonado muy homosexual ―dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie con elegancia.

James no dudó en lanzarse y darle almohadazos. Nadie ponía en duda la inclinación sexual de James Potter. Nadie.

―¡Para, por Godric! ¡Me estás despeinando! ―dijo Sirius con una voz más aguda de lo normal mientras intentaba escapar de James, que no dejaba de darle con fuerza con la almohada.

La puerta del dormitorio de los chicos se abrió, dejando ver a un Remus que abría y cerraba la boca como pez fuera del algua. Mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta negando con la cabeza, se escuchaban unas palabras. "Tsk. Idiotas. Tsk." Porque lo eran. Remus pensó en quedarse un rato en la puerta, esperando a que sus amigos se calmaran. Al instante, llegó Peter de quién―sabe―dónde.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó con nerviosismo, retorciéndose las manos.

―Peter, entra tú primero. Por favor ―dijo Remus pasando los dedos por sus ojos con cansancio.

Peter se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Sirius y a James en plena pelea de almohadas. Sus rostros estaban completamente serios, como si de verdad estuvieran enarbolando una espada y estuviesen luchando por su vida.

―¡Parad ya! ―dijo Peter después de mirarlos atónito.

James y Sirius alzaron la mirada casi al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa. Como felinos, saltaron hacia Peter con las almohadas por delante, que no sabía cómo escapar de ellas.

―¡No, chicos! ¡A mí no!

Remus decidió entrar en la habitación, y sus ojos parecieron salirse de las órbitas. "Son exactamente como niños pequeños", pensó al instante. Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad, pensando cómo podía parar ese caos, pues ya había varios objetos esparcidos por el suelo.

―Si no paráis... James, he hablado con Lily. Y te incumbe mucho.

James no hizo otra cosa que quedarse petrificado y con la boca abierta. Casi literalmente. Sirius seguía dándole con la almohada a Peter, que suplicaba clemencia. Miró a su no―hermano, que seguía mirando a Remus. Éste le devolvía la mirada apoyado en el marco de la puerta y con una ceja alzada, incitándole a James que se cuestionara las posibilidades que tenía de no seguir haciendo el imbécil. Sirius sonrió maléficamente y alzó la almohada, dándole en la cabeza a James. Las gafas de éste cayeron al suelo.

―Creo que va a ser verdad eso de que un gorila del espacio exterior te crió ―dijo volviendo a recuperar sus gafas y devolviéndolas a su lugar.

Después de pensar si debía o no devolvérsela a Sirius, fue hacia su cama con demasiada tranquilidad, tumbándose mientras cruzaba una pierna.

―Remus ―dijo mientras intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, mientras que por dentro los nervios le carcomían―. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que la pelirroja de mi sola propiedad, y sólo mía, te ha dicho?

Remus negó con la cabeza y se sentó al borde de su cama. Sirius se levantó, dando por acabada la diversión con una especie de bufido, no sin antes darle un último almohadazo a Peter, que no pudo evitar quejarse.

…

―¿Me estás diciendo que esta es mi gran... gran oportunidad? ―preguntó James sentado después de escuchar a Remus mientras se comía las uñas.

Remus asintió, sonriendo cansadamente. Hasta que le había podido contar su gran plan a su encaprichado amigo, le había costado. Porque Remus aún no sabía bien si James estaba realmente enamorado de Lily. Tal vez era un encaprichamiento. Tal vez James sólo porque no podía tenerla. Sirius pensaba lo mismo recostado en su cama, mientras jugaba con una pelotita. James podía llegar a ser muy pesado. Y eso nadie lo negaba. Lo había demostrado a lo largo de los años, siendo tan insistente.

―Pero no la desperdicies ―dijo Remus mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate de su túnica.

A James parecieron brillarle los ojos de la emoción. Podía conseguirlo. Podía demostrarle a Lily que él no era el idiota que ella creía que era.

―No lo haré. Lo juro. Joder, gracias, Remus. ¡Gracias! ―dijo levantándose de repente y lanzándose a abrazar a Remus.

Éste, mientras tanto, se sentía ahogado por el peso de James sobre él. Peter dormía, para variar. Sirius alzó una ceja, y después sonrió, dejando ver una hilera de dientes blancos.

―¡Abrazo grupal! ―gritó, antes de abalanzarse sobre ellos.

Se escucharon exclamaciones ahogadas, seguidas de unas risas estridentes. Porque nunca cambiarían.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Sé que habéis tenido que esperar bastante, pero he tenido varios problemas que no creo que sea conveniente contar por aquí y no he podido actualizar antes. ¡Pero aquí estoooy! Hago lo que puedo. Además, han vuelto a empezar las clases y vuelta a la rutina. Espero que os haya agradado el capítulo, y que no me matéis.

Diana J. Potter


	3. Chapter 3

Lily aún no sabía que hacía de pie frente a su armario, pensando qué ponerse. Las prendas pasaban de sus manos a la cama más cercana. Lanzó una exclamación desesperada al cielo, y volvió a pensar en qué era lo que le pasaba. Negó con la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se insultaba mentalmente. Sus manos volvieron con rapidez a las estanterías del armario, y la ropa volvió a volar por la habitación. ¿Qué sería más adecuado para estar con unos neandertales? Suspiró, resignada, y se echó sobre la cama que tenía más ropa encima.

―Mi cita con Frank ha sido perfecta. Él es demasiado para... ¡Lily!

Los ojos de Alice examinaban la habitación, como si una bandada de animales hubiesen arrasado con todo lo que había. Lily se incorporó y miró a Alice con una dulce e inocente sonrisa.

―Hola, Alice ―dijo con voz calmada mientras la sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿Se puede saber por qué está todo hecho un desastre y estás echada en mi cama? ―dijo con voz autoritaria mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lily se levantó y se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras miraba de Alice al suelo, y del suelo a Alice. Se aclaró la garganta y clavó sus ojos verdes en Alice.

―Verás... Lo que vas a escuchar traumatiza más que verme a mí buscar ropa como si fuera una adolescente hormonada.

―Es que eres una adolescente hormonada... ―susurró Alice.

Lily rodó los ojos y guió a Alice hacia su cama, como si le fuese a contar que su tortuga había fallecido.

―Voy a pasar la tarde con los Merodeadores ―dijo con voz atropellada.

―¡¿Que tú qué?! ¡¿Merodeadores?! ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Tarde?! Pero... pero... ―dijo Alice abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua.

―Como oyes ―dijo Lily asintiendo―. ¡Suena estúpido! Ha sido Remus, que me ha chantajeado de una manera dolorosa y cruel.

Alice seguía sin poder hablar. No era que a ella no le cayesen mal los Merodeadores, al contrario. Pero era antinatural ver a Lily Evans con ellos. Se pellizcó en el brazo y, después de comprobar que de verdad había dolido, miró a la pelirroja.

―Iré cavando tu tumba. ¿Qué frase quieres que ponga? ¿"Murió como una verdadera valiente" o "Ahora puede descansar en paz, de verdad"?

Lily rodó los ojos con desesperación y bebió agua.

―Sé que es extraño, pero creo que se merecen una oportunidad ―dijo haciendo una pausa para volver a beber, pero Alice la interrumpió.

―Hay algo más que un "en realidad son buenos chicos", ¿verdad?

Lily sonrió y cogió a Alice de los hombros con efusividad.

―¡Si estoy con ellos una tarde y sale mal, que es lo más probable, Potter dejará de incordiarme durante tres semanas! ¿Sabes qué período de tranquilidad me espera?

Alice bufó.

―Sabía que había algo detrás de eso... ―murmuró con pesadez; después miró a Lily, que volvió a su búsqueda de ropa―. ¿Necesitas ayuda profesional?

―¿Por favor? ―dijo Lily juntando ambas manos, como si estuviera formulando una plegaria.

Alice negó y se levantó, dispuesta a buscar algo para Lily costase lo que costase. Después de un rato de concentración máxima y vaciar el armario de Lily aún más de lo que ya estaba, Alice encontró algo.

―¿Y para conseguir esto hemos realizado una búsqueda intensiva? ―preguntó Lily mirando a Alice con una ceja alzada, mientras después dirigía la mirada a los pantalones vaqueros y la sudadera.

―Si no te gusta, no te quejes. Además, si vas a estar con esos, necesitarás algo cómodo. Lo más probable es que te ensucies, también. Así que esto es lo más adecuado. Y sé que vas a estar mejor con esto que con un vestidito azul turquesa.

―¿Quién ha dicho que me quiera poner un "vestidito azul turquesa" para estar con esos... esos... esos salvajes? ―dijo Lily con las manos en los costados de la cadera.

―A James le gustaría ―dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviese hablando del tiempo.

Lily apretó las manos, convirtiéndolas en puños y clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. ¿Quién había dicho que ella quería estar "mona" para el estúpido de Potter? Después de lanzarle una mirada de odio a Alice, cogió las prendas que se iba a poner. Y, con la cabeza alzada con orgullo y amplias zancadas, se dirigió al baño para vestirse. Lo último que escuchó Alice después del fuerte portazo fue un torrente de insultos hacia una persona. Algunos de ellos eran "¡Nunca me gustará el imbécil de Potter, nunca!", "¡Nunca debería de haber nacido!" o "¡Si piensa que me va a caer bien, que se vaya preparando la soga para colgarse desde la Torre de Astronomía!".

Alice, cuando decidió que había escuchado suficiente, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

―La verdad duele ―murmuró.

* * *

_¡Hola!  
Agradecedme que haya podido actualizar (si alguien lee esto, claro). Estoy bajo la presión de los exámenes, y es en estos momentos cuando la inspiración aparece. Tiene unos momentos muy extraños. Espero que, si alguien lo ha leído, le haya gustado el capítulo. Al principio, la historia iba a ser tan sólo de tres capítulos: cuando Lily y Remus acuerdan el trato, cuando Remus se lo cuenta a los demás, y el momento de la "cita". Pero no. Si fuese así, apenas habría historia, ¿no? Además, no puedo permitirme escribir mucho, como he dicho antes. Exámenes. Ah, y quiero agradecer a las dos personas que han comentado los anteriores capítulos el apoyo. Aunque, sinceramente, también me gustaría que, si alguien lee este prototipo de historia y lo odia a muerte, que me lo diga. Aunque sea para decirme que no vuelva a tocar un teclado para escribir nunca más. Así es como mejoran los escritores, con críticas, buenas o malas._

Diana J. Potter


End file.
